A Twisted Fairytale
by rumbellefan2012
Summary: This is a fairytale about a young princess and the troubles she has encountered since being brought into this world. The young princess appears to be the true love of Storybrooke's most feared inhabitant Mr. Gold, or otherwise referred to as Rumpelstiltskin. However, as all fairytales go looks can be deceiving. (this is NOT a traditional rumpbelle story -includes other couples)
1. Chapter 1

"A Twisted Fairytale"

This is a fairytale about a young princess and the troubles she has encountered since being brought into this world. The young princess appears to be the true love of Storybrooke's most feared inhabitant Mr. Gold, or otherwise referred to as Rumpelstiltskin. However, as all fairytales go looks can be deceiving.

I do not own any of its characters. English is my second language so please be kind about my use of grammar. That said, any and all feedback will be appreciated, thanks :)

Chapter 1: Tilted

Everyone knew that making deals with Rumplestiltskin would eventually tilt to negatively impact their lives, well almost everyone. Repunzel had been leaning out the window looking at a scaly skinned monster that was seemingly unaware of her existence as he busily collected pieces of vine that grew along the soaring stone tower where she was kept hidden away from society.

All of the sudden purple smoke started to cloud her vision. However, just as suddenly as the purple smoke dissipated revealing a young dashing looking teenager and the scaly looking monster she had been studying, her water broke. 'What a wonderful time to go into labor' she mentally admonished herself.

The monster bowed to her "your majesty …. I have come to make a deal…and apparently just in time too."

"What type a deal" She asked eagerly as she had been held prisoner long enough by her husband . She was in desperate need of immediate help, the type of help that only dark magic could offer her.

"the king has so graciously agreed to grant you freedom from the tower and retention of your beauty ….. if you agree to completely abandon your child into his care….which should not be a problem dearie as you already tried numerous of times to abort the kings heir "

'How dare he speak to the queen in such a tone' she flinched at the monster's of obvious disdain. However, now was not the time for complaining she was in labor and desperate to make a deal that would allow her to keep her perfect figure and be the alluring enchantress that had captured king Maurice heart and his kingdom. "deal" she said as quickly as she could spit the words out.

The monster waved his hand through the air instructing the vines he had just previously been collecting to instantaneously mummify her entire body. When Repunzel was free from the vines she found herself 'out of the tower', no longer pregnant, and her 'beauty' magnified, she had become the siren of the lake Nostos .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tea Party

As he thought about his true love and how glorious having children with Belle would be he could not help but relive the events of the day that had lead up to the announcement of her betrothal to Gaston. He had confronted the king with the news that he wanted to have Belle's hand in marriage. The king had only scoffed at the notion 'You were hired to server as my daughter's teacher, guard, and friend but since then you have crossed the line. I am well aware that you have been doing more than having tea time with my daughter for several years now. I have only tolerated you and my daughter sneaking around because of the importance of the secrets that you keep for this kingdom, but marriage to my daughter is out of the question. '

He walked to the stand grabbed the engagement ring threw the magical hat on the marble floor and waited for the portal to appear. He was resolved he would ask her to marry him whether or not he had her father's permission.

Jefferson found Belle lying on her bed sobbing. "Belle, what is wrong…how can I help" he spoke in a soft concerned voice as he walked over to the bed. He was very concerned he had never seen his beloved as vulnerable as she appeared at this moment. When he saw silent tears continue to fall from her eyes he quickly unclothed and encompassed her already naked body with his warm embrace, comforting her as only he knew how.

Jefferson barely heard her whisper the dreaded words that he knew where coming, "my father announced my engagement to Gaston." While she spoke he felt their baby kick, soon their secret would be showing.

"Run away with me" he said looking into her deep blue eyes. After what seemed like a long pause she simply said "I cannot, the kingdom needs me we are at war with the ogers. However, I do have a plan"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Apple Does Not Fall Far From The Tree

After the party, the king called his head knight to his office so that he could be notified of the updated reports from the front lines. The king hated the winter season as it was a time for great loss for his kingdom, as the ogers had an increased advantage. However, this season had only just started and already there were rumored reports from the front that the ogers had already more than doubled the ground they had taken at this time last year. The king was worried for the first time in his life, "that is exactly why I had chosen today of all days to announce my daughter's engagement to boast the spirits of the people." The king said to his head guard.

"Sir, I am afraid…that the truth of the matter is even bleaker than had originally been rumored. The report states that the ogers have already claimed several of the kingdoms and are to arrive in approximately several weeks if nothing is done soon. The knights are anxious your highness, no kingdom has ever fallen before."

For the first time in Maurice's life he was speechless, so he just dismissed the guard with "I need time to formulate a plan…leave." The king watched as the head knight looked as if he was going to say something then just turned and left the room.

Maurice knew he had to protect Belle, perhaps he would send her to the tower like he did her mother. However, he nixed that idea as it would provoke too many questions. He could allow Jefferson after all to escort his daughter to another world until the season had passed and the kingdom was once again safe, but that idea was also quickly discarded. What if I send her to a neighboring kingdom in exchange for, but he had nothing of great value that another kingdom would want in times of war. Therefore, he fell back on the plan of having Belle taken away by Jefferson, except that they would remain in this land hidden by dark magic.

"Rumpelstiltskin…I have a deal for you" the king whispered into his empty office knowing that the scaly green monster could not resist an offer for a deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: round and round we go where we stop nobody knows

Belle watched excitedly as the hat spun around and around on her bedroom floor, this was the first time she had ever gone with her lover on a trip. However, that excitement was soured with the knowledge that this trip was not for enjoyment but for safety reason. She squeezed Jefferson's hand as they began to run and jump into the swirling purple smoke.

"Now ...that was not so bad" she heard him saying. In response she leaned over the bushes and began puking up her morning lunch. Belle had always thought she was adventurous but apparently even she had her limits. "It was a once in a lifetime experience," she said quickly wiping off her mouth and looking at the lovely cottage that was to be their home over the next few months.

She walked over to where Jefferson stood and put and arm around him, they were home. "It's lovely, how ever did you find this place?" Belle asked with curiosity. Belle felt like there was a slight hesitation before she heard him say "an acquaintance of mine picked it out." Before she could ask which acquaintance she felt herself being swopped off the ground and into her lover's arms. The question was forgotten for the moment as she was gracefully carried over the threshold of their temporary abode.

Belle slowly looked around the inside of the quaint cottage all was where it should be except there were two twin size beds. Apparently Jefferson had been watching her reaction to the room because before she could voice the thought he said "I did not tell my acquaintance we were a couple." She felt vexed at the situation, since the place was cloaked in magic she thought they could be like a normal couple living together. He drew her out of her thought by stating "it was for your safety and our child's that I did not tell him." She knew she should be grateful to whoever this mysterious dark magic wielding stranger was, so she would let the topic drop for now.

Although Belle deeply enjoyed playing housewife to her beloved Jefferson, she could not help but feel with each and every passing day an increased worry and dread for her father and his kingdom. She tried to distract herself first by livening up the cottage, and then when that was complete she would go on long walks to collect firewood, basically anything to keep her mind and body busy. However, the pregnancy began to slow her down, until all she could do was sit and read by the lake nostos.

Upon the birth of their daughter, Grace, Belle's anxiety had finally begun to recede into the background to be replaced with absolute joy. However, the only way to calm down baby grace was to sit by the lake and have one or both of her parents read her a bedtime story. One warm winter night Jefferson was reading aloud to Grace as Belle cradled her, neither noticed that they were being watched by a scaly green monster.

Belle was the first to notice a strange green scaly man start to approach them; however she did not move as she believed them to be cloaked. When she saw him bow to her and giggle she knew that something was immensely wrong. She felt herself begin to panic as the man continued to inch towards her, which in-turn caused the baby to begin to cry.

She heard the man giggle, "What a lovely lake too bad it's frozen over, must be quiet or we will wake the sleeping beauty" as the ice began to crack under his feet. All the while the man never took his eyes off her, she felt drawn to those eyes in a way she could not explain. He seemed very powerful, which was only confirmed when she saw Jefferson briskly walking towards the man,"Rumpelstiltskin, what a lovely surprise please come join my lovely family and I as we enjoy the last remaining days of winter."

Her lover then gestured for the man to join them besides the warm fire. The man looked unease to say the least but he ended up sitting on royal arm chair, that had not been there before. All of the sudden it dawned on Belle that this was the man that had created the clocked cottage, but since winter was now almost over was here to help them return home. A silent tear ran down her cheek, only to be instantly wiped away by the green scaled man.

"A toast, to new beginnings and memories that last a lifetime" she heard him say as suddenly a cup of hot chocolate appeared in her hands. She was perplexed about whether it was safe to drink the offered beverage, but when she saw Jefferson take a sip she knew that it was alright. Belle then followed taking a hearty swig of her drink.

Belle could barely hear the words of the green scaled man over the sharp crackling of ice as she too began to pass out. The words sounded something like, "your too late I have already fulfilled your husband's plan. If you could not get a happy ending why did you think they would get a happy ending?"


	5. Chapter 5

5. Sweet dreams _are made of these _who am I to disagree

Belle looked around the room as if she had just woken up from a dream, her memories felt foggy. She tried to concentrate on what she did recall, she was an eighteen year old princess that was in an arranged engagement to Gaston and her father's (for her mother had passed in child birth) kingdom was about to be under attack by ogers. The more she concentrated on these facts the more her memories began to feel real, maybe she was just over stressed.

Belle turned as she heard the doors to her father's kingdom being blown open and a strikingly handsome green scaled man walk through the doors dressed in an elaborate outfit. She felt her heart stop, she could not explain it but for some reason she felt oddly drawn to the man. She soon found herself trading her life to this man in exchange for protection of her friends and kingdom from the ogers.

Belle went upstairs to pack a bag for her new home at the dark castle, however as she continued up the stairs she heard strange voices coming through the ventilation vents.

"I warn you Maurice that you do not want to go back on your deals with me, for I have done countless errands for your kingdom" She heard the man she had only promised her life to moments before say to her father. She was thankful for him stopping the ogers, but she was not aware of any other deals her father had made with the man, so she continued to listen, "I gave you my ancestral 'dark castle' that you and your son torched over three hundred years ago, and now I am allowing you to take my daughter hostage in that castle. All I ask is that you treat my daughter with respect and decency." Belle had to stifle a cry of anger as she realized that her father had deceived her, for he had known all along that she was to be traded to the man for the safety of the kingdom. Her father was not the man she had thought he was all these years, he was evil.

Bell ran to her room grabbed anything she thought she needed and was ready to leave within twenty minutes. She watched as her servants placed her luggage on the carriage, 'pretty soon these tasks will be my job.' She felt the man gently guiding her with his arm to the open awaiting carriage door "your carriage awaits dearie."

As she got into the carriage she looked deep into his eyes and asked, "So why do you want me, I am sure my father could offer you many other prized possessions." She watched him intently as she could see him toying with an answer to her question. His answer, "I needed a maid," she could tell was completely deceptive. Belle began to feel a headache coming on, 'nobody in this world told the truth they are all two faced, first her father now her employer.'


End file.
